Mr. Mordaut/dialogue
*'Mr. Mordaut: '''Ah, a visitor! Do come in! *'Mr. Mordaut: 'Yes, I'm a dragon...but don't be alarmed. I'm not going to eat you. *'Player: 'You...work at the museum? A dragon...works here? *'Mr. Mordaut: 'Why, of course, dear chap! My name is Mr Mordaut. I'm the resident expert on UN-natural history - and dragonkind, of course. *'Mr. Mordaut: 'I also curate the museum's coin collection. I have an Avarrocka guinea, you know - very rare and valuable! *'Player: 'Did you used to do something else before this? *'Mr. Mordaut: 'Ah, yes - you may remember me from my teaching days! I've seen so many pupils come through my class, I can't recall all their names and faces. *'Mr. Mordaut: 'How may I be of service? **'Player: 'About your office... ***'Player: 'It feels like it's bigger on the inside than on the outside... ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Ah, that's because it is! Dimensional architecture, see? My office is actually in a pocket universe, much like some of your human houses. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'The door to my office is actually a portal, but then technically speaking - all doors are. Hahaha! ***'Player: 'But if that's the case, why isn't your office...bigger? ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Budgetary cutbacks. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'How may I be of service? **'Player: 'What's your role at the museum? ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'I head the museum's Unnatural History department. I perform much the same function as the natural historians, but I focus on the more...unusual species. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Mythical beasts, sentient plants, dimensional anomalies those sorts of things. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Though I leave the more social side of the job to my human counterparts. There aren't many museum visitors who wouldn't flee for their lives upon coming face to face with a dragon! ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Not even one as erudite and cultured as I. ***'Player: 'I can see how that might be awkward for you. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Indeed! When a visiting human child accidentally comes in here, I have to pretend I'm one of the displays in storage. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Though I do occasionally 'spring to life' to give them a scare! Hahaha. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'How may I be of service? **'Player: 'Tell me about dragons. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Ah, my draconic brethren...though I am unique among them. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'It isn't common knowledge to humans that dragons are a sentient species. While most of us are beastly, we are not beasts. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Although I'll admit that most of my kind are also not blessed with much in the way of intelligence. ***'Player: 'Are you the exception? ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'You think me intelligent? How kind of you to say! But no there are a handful of others, the most famous being the King Black Dragon. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'But most of us are base creatures, relishing in rage-fuelled carnage. ***'Player: 'Any other interesting dragon facts? ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Hmm, let me see... ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Oh, all dragons are capable of speech, though the aforementioned lack of intelligence, coupled with our aggressive nature, means discourse is rarely our first recourse... ***'Mr. Mordaut: '...and humans often our main course. Haha! ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'Though I would like to state that I myself am cheegan. I only eat cheese and cheese-related products. I had some lovely Red Lumbridge with crackers the other day. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'How may I be of service? **'Player: 'Can you tell me about dragonkin? ***If no requirements met, or if you have talked to him about each dragonkin subject at least once. ****'Mr. Mordaut: 'What sort of professor would I be if I just gave you all the answers? If, however, you perform your own research and bring me your findings, I shall reward you with further insight, and perhaps a more tangible reward too. ***If you have requirements met (comes after the last dialogue if you have discussed all the topics you have available with him) ****'Mr. Mordaut: 'Now, tell me what YOU know of them... *** Regardless of which of the following you see if you have the requirements done you can pick the following. ****'Player: 'Robert the Strong (A Tail of Two Cats). *****'Player: 'I've met the reincarnation of a famous hero - Robert the Strong - who once killed a dragonkin! *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'Well, have you indeed? How fascinating! *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'I have long known that us dragons are extremely long-lived. Combat is the means by which most dragons succumb to death. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'I'm certain our dragonkin progenitors have even longer lifespans and power, which makes it all the more remarkable that a lone human could defeat one. *****'Player: 'Wait, are you saying dragons are descended from the dragonkin? *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'Ahem. Well...er...that is to say, there are those of us who suspect as much. The similarity in the species names suggests at least an etymological link. ****'Player: 'Stone of Jas (Ritual of the Mahjarrat). *****'Player: 'I've discovered that the dragonkin are in some way tied to the Stone of Jas, a powerful artefact that once belonged to an elder god! *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'My word! Historical documents on the dragonkin suggest that they only appear in the world in times of strife, though there is much debate as to whether they are the strife or if their arrival is what puts a stop to it. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'Either way, the scant few remaining survivor accounts suggest that the dragonkin leave a wake of destruction behind them. *****'Player: 'Perhaps they are some kind of safeguard against misuse of the artefact. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'What an intriguing theory... ****'Player: 'Dragon riders (Killed KBD). *****'Player: 'I've fought the King Black Dragon! Do you know much about the fabled dragon riders? *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'That is most remarkable! *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'We dragons don't follow typical notions of monarchism, but our King is to be both feared and respected. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'As for these 'dragon riders', they too were deserving of respect, but it was their fearsome reputation that ultimately led to their downfall. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'Although my kind and theirs did not have a common ancestry, we did share an affinity. This was perhaps due to our similarly reptilian taxonomy. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'Indeed, they were originally the antithesis of my brethren - gentle and kind. It is a tragedy that their once peaceful race was exposed to the atrocities of war. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'Their race had another name once. I only hope that some of them chose not to come and fight our wars, and to this day live on in peace and harmony in their home realm. ****'Player: 'Kerapac's journal (Killed QBD). *****'Player: 'I've discovered the Queen Black Dragon residing below Rimmington. *****'Player: 'I found a journal there that suggests all dragons were created by the dragonkin as some sort of experiment! *****'Player: 'They - well, you too, I suppose - were supposed to be a way for the dragonkin to free themselves from their link to the Stone of Jas. *****'Player: 'But they were deemed failures: too brutish, slaves to anger, or lacking in intelligence or power. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'The queen is still alive? Well, I never! *****'Player: 'But how does that explain you? You're intelligent and you've never so much as hurt my feelings, let alone try to eat me. *****'Mr. Mordaut: '*Sigh* It's not something I like to talk about, but I suppose as you've uncovered this much on your own... *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'I too am a creation of the dragonkin, though before I was old enough to comprehend the world, my creator had left. I never knew them. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'And I, too, was deemed a failure. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'My creator's name was Taraket, who fused an egg from the queen with something called a fairy dragon. I was the result. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'My failure was that I went too far the other way. While my brethren were too aggressive, I had no aggression whatsoever; no desire to harm others. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'Where they had power, I had none. Even to this day, I can muster no more than a spit of dragonfire. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'So while I may possess the mental prowess the dragonkin desired from their progeny, I was barely even a dragon in my creator's eyes. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'I tried, in my youth, to prove the voice of those journals wrong, but after half-chewing my first adventurer I spat it out - it just felt wrong. *****'Mr. Mordaut: ''Those that can, do', so the saying goes. But I could not...and so I chose to become a teacher! I set out to lead others to their true destiny. ****'Player: 'Enough about dragonkin. *****'Mr. Mordaut: 'How may I be of service? **'Player: 'I must be going. ***'Mr. Mordaut: 'My office door is always open - figuratively speaking, of course. If you learn of any interesting facts about dragonkind, please do come and tell me of it. After discussing all four dragonkin themed topics, *'Mr. Mordaut: '''Your research has been most diligent. You know more of my progenitors than I do! Here, accept your prize. *(infobox)Mr. Mordaut hands you a dragonkin-styled reward lamp.